Entre mi pasado, mi venganza y mi único amor
by AnimesNextGeneration SNYC
Summary: (UA).Una adolescente desconocida llega a Konoha; diciendo que es una ninja de rango Chunin perteneciente al extinto clan Uchiha. Su llegada deja sorprendidos a todos, especialmente a Sasuke que parece conocer muy bien a la joven ninja. ¿Qué relación habrá entre Sasuke y esta joven desconocida? ¿Podrá sasuke decidir que camino tomara?, tendrá que decidir entre el amor y la venganza.
1. Llegada a Konoha y una vida por delante

Entre mi pasado, mi venganza y mi único amor.

_**ADVERTENCIA:**_ este fic contiene un poco de OC, personajes que me pertenecen.

_**Chapter 1:**_ Llegada a Konoha y una vida por delante.

Habían pasado años desde la última vez que piso la aldea de Konoha, pero todo allí era tan grande y hermoso como ella lo recordaba. Desde que tenía memoria solía visitar Konoha cuando su difunto padre la llevaba a misiones largas por la aldea o cuando su madre solía visitar los jardines imperiales que también se encontraban muy cerca de allí; pero todo eso fue antes de la cruel y desconocida masacre de su clan. Aun recordaba la dolorosa y triste muerte de todos sus seres queridos como si hubiese sido ayer, estaba consciente de que jamás olvidaría los rostros masacrados de sus padres y la sangre choreando del cuerpo de su difunto hermanito menor.

_**Flashback.**_

_Las llamas de fuego brotaban por todas partes, habia muchas casas destruidas, cuerpos de personas masacradas y tendidas en el suelo, pero sobretodo la sangre fría que corría por las puertas y ventanas manchadas… ¡¿Qué es lo que habia ocurrido?! ¡Todos los miembros de su clan habían sido brutalmente asesinados! Solo se habia ido por unas horas a la escuela ninja, así que sin saberlo debía estar consciente de que se habia salvado de una cruel muerte._

_Una niña de apenas 7 años de edad corría a todo lo que daban sus pies, con la diminuta esperanza de que sus padres y su pequeño hermanito de 4 años hayan sobrevivido. ¿Quién sería tan malvado como para causar tantas muertes en un solo día?, por ahora no encontraba respuesta alguna, pero lo que si sabía es que aquel que fue capaz de acabar con su clan entero debía ser una de los más fuertes. A lo lejos se podía ver su casa iluminada, no perdió más tiempo y de un solo golpe abrió la puerta de su casa y fue corriendo hasta la sala de entrenamiento._

– _¡AHHHHHHHH! –al ver esa imagen no pudo evitar dar un un terrible grito de terror. Los cuerpos de sus padres estaban tendidos en el suelo, todos ensangrentados y sin ninguna señal de vida. _

_Al parecer una katana habia atravesado el delgado cuerpo de su madre que ahora yacía muerta y lo peor era que aquella katana se encontraba clavada en la pared, bañada con la pura y rojiza sangre de su madre._

– _¡NO, MAMÁ! –la pobre niña no dejaba de sollozar asustada por la horrorosa imagen de sus padres muertos. _

_Queria acercarse a su madre pero otra voz más gruesa y entrecortada la llamo._

–_Hi… hija… ve… ven aquí –esa era la vos de su padre –Ah… aho… ahora._

– _¡Papá! –La niña se acerco y se agacho hasta su padre – ¡¿Papá que sucedió aquí?! ¡¿Por qué están todos muertos?! ¡¿Qué ocurrió?! –pregunto la pequeña mientras sus sollozos eran cada vez más fuertes._

–_Hi… hija… escúchame… bi… bien –dijo su padre entrecortado –Tienes que… ser fuerte… ahor… ahora estarás… tu… so… sola… con… contra el mundo… entero –su vos ya estaba perdiendo fuerza –Estoy muy… orgu… orgulloso de ti… se… fu… fuerte… demues… demuestra qu… que eres… una digna Uchiha –el hombre poso su mano en la mejilla de su hija –Tu…madre y yo… te amamos –su mano cayo lentamente sobre el frio y sangriento piso, mientras que una sonrisa llena de paz se formo en sus labios._

– _¡Shio mi hermanito, tengo que encontrar a Shio! –dijo la pequeña mientras corría desesperada._

_Ya no habia nada que hacer, ella lo sabía. Fue corriendo hasta el cuarto en donde encontró el cuerpo de su hermanito tendido en su cama, mientras que las sabanas estaban pintadas de carmín por la sangre cálida que emanaba de sus heridas… su hermanito también fue asesinado junto a sus padres._

–_No, no, ¡NO! –Iba retrocediendo cada vez mas intentando negar una realidad que, por más difícil que sea debía aceptar – ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –sentía como sus pies ya no podían sostenerla así que cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras que lloraba desconsolada._

_Ahora se daba cuenta de que la vida le habia jugado una mala pasada, de ahora en mas estaría completamente sola así que su único objetico seria volverse mas y mas fuerte… su dolor la aria volverse cada vez más fuerte, tomo su katana, su ropa de entrenamiento y en silencio se alejo de aquel lugar sintiendo como solo quedaban rastros de sus extintas lagrimas. Ahora lo sabía, sus padres, su hermanito, sus amigos… todo se habia perdido y en silencio mientras se alejaba reconoció… que ya no habia marcha atrás._

_**Fin del flashback.**_

Esa era la penosa realidad con la que cargaba día a día, aunque siéndole franca ella jamás habia dejado que esos tristes recuerdos nublaran su vida. Desde que recordaba siempre habia sido diferente a los demás Uchihas, ella era extremadamente dulce y tímida, generosa y feliz… todo lo contrario a un verdadero Uchiha. Su apariencia tampoco era nada similar a la de un Uchiha, lucía un recto y lacio cabello de color rosa claro con una banda al estilo ninja que era tapada por un hermoso y recto flequillo, su rostro era de aquellos que no se ven todos los días, era un rostro muy angelical de piel blanca como la nieve y mejillas sonrosadas, labios rosados y muy finos, sus ojos eran también de un rosa claro que reflejaba el brillo del sol y el brillo de la dulzura que reflejaba su hermosa mirada… era sin duda una de las ninjas más hermosas de todo el mundo. Su vestimenta si era ninja, llevaba un traje de color blanco con un cinturón lleno de kunais, katanas y un hermoso y resistente sable, mientras que su rostro era tapado por una máscara de metal solido.

Tal y como lo habia dicho antes, su dolor solo la volvió más fuerte mientras que su espíritu marco su largo y agotador camino ninja… un camino que solo ella estaba dispuesta a seguir sin importar que la llevara a la muerte.

–Mmmh, esta es Konoha –dijo la joven adolecente acercándose a las grandes puertas de la aldea –Hace tanto tiempo que no tengo el honor de pisar esta hermosa aldea –dijo ella mientras cruzaba las puertas.

Todo allí era hermoso y grande, tal y como ella lo recordaba. También estaba la escuela ninja a donde se suponía que ella asistía cuando era pequeña, habia muchos ninjas adolecentes allí que la miraban muy sorprendidos mientras que ella seguía su camino… bueno, era de suponerse que ya nadie la recuerde después de tantos años ausente.

Mientras que caminaba si dirección alguna, un hombre de cabello corto y atado con una banda ninja llamo su atención con una voz amable… por supuesto que ella reconoció esa voz de inmediato.

–Hola, ¿acaso te encuentras perdida?

–No, no estoy perdida es solo que hace mucho tiempo que no piso la aldea y me siento extraña, es todo –dijo la jovencita con una voz muy dulce.

– ¿Podrías decirme como te llamas jovencita? –pregunto nuevamente el hombre.

–Iruka-sensei, ¿acaso ya no se acuerda de mí? –pregunto ella un poco decepcionada.

–Discúlpame jovencita, pero no te reconozco tal vez si te quitas esa mascara pueda reconocerte –dijo Iruka un poco intrigado – ¿Y como es que sabes mi nombre? –pregunto otra vez intrigado.

–Porque yo… fui tú alumna cuando era más pequeña –sin brindar más tiempo se quito la máscara que llevaba puesta.

Los ojos de Iruka se abrieron asta más no poder… ahora si recordaba perfectamente ese rostro, a pesar de que aquella niña que habia sido su alumna habia crecido.

–No puedo creerlo ¿en verdad eres tu? –Pregunto Iruka mientras miraba de pies a cabeza a la persona que tenia enfrente –Creí… creí que habías muerto junto con los demás en la masacre del clan Uchiha.

–Si soy yo Iruka-sensei, me alegro mucho de verlo otra vez –dijo ella dándole una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

– ¡Dios mío! ¡Jamás creí que te volvería a ver así! –Dijo Iruka sin salir de su asombro – ¿Hace cuanto tiempo llegaste a Konoha?

–Llegue hace poco tiempo –dijo ella riéndose ante lo nervioso que se encontraba su sensei –Y sabe, me gustaría volver a la escuela ninja si usted me lo permite –dijo ella esperando la respuesta.

– ¡Por supuesto que sí, eres bienvenida!, pero dime una cosa… ¿en que rango perteneces? –pregunto Iruka.

–Soy aspirante al rango Chunin, ¿Por qué lo pregunta sensei?

–Porque yo ya elegí a los grupos aspirantes al rango Chunin con sus respectivos maestros –dijo Iruka sin saber a que hacer –Aunque supongo que puedo hacer que un solo grupo tenga cuatro integrantes y como te veo así, creo que ya estas muy avanzada –dijo Iruka con una sonrisa.

– ¡Eso es genial! Gracias Iruka-sensei –dijo la joven ninja sonriendo muy ampliamente.

–Te doy la bienvenida a Konoha.

Dicho esto ambos se retiraron. Ella sabía que su camino no sería nada fácil, pero no se rendiría hasta encontrar su fuerza interior, esa fuerza que su espíritu guardaba dentro de ella… y no descansaría hasta descubrir cuál es la verdadera marca de un ninja.

Continuara…


	2. Mi nombre es Yuna Uchiha

Entre mi pasado, mi venganza y mi único amor.

**_ADVERTENCIA:_** Este fic contiene un poco de OC, personajes que me pertenecen.

**_Chapter 2:_** Mi nombre es Yuna Uchiha.

Iruka habia llegado como escolta de la joven a la oficina de Lord Hokage, nadie había preguntado quien era esa chica misteriosa ya que por su vestimenta y apariencia era notable que se trataba de una ninja adolescente. Iruka se encontraba muy callado en ese momento, intentando adivinar cuál sería la reacción del Lord Hokage al saber que hay otro miembro del extinto clan Uchiha; también intentaba adivinar cuál sería la reacción de la joven ninja al enterarse de que no es la única que sobrevivió a la masacre del clan.

–Muy buenos días Iruka, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –pregunto Lord Hokage cordialmente.

–Muy buenos días Lord Hokage, estoy escoltando a esta nueva estudiante que pronto será una de las aspirantes Chunin en la escuela ninja –dijo Iruka-sensei mientras que presentaba a la joven peli rosa –Vinimos aquí porque creo que sería conveniente decirle que ella pertenece a uno de los antiguos clanes.

–Muy bien jovencita yo soy Lord Hokage, dime ¿Cuántos años tienes? Y ¿Cuál es la meta que quieres alcanzar siendo ninja?

–Bueno, para empezar tengo 16 años Lord Hokage, hace poco tiempo los cumplí –dijo ella con una tierna sonrisa –Y mi mayor sueño es poder ser la ninja más poderosa del mundo, así yo podría proteger a mis seres queridos y a las personas inocentes de todas las aldeas. Otra de mis metas es descubrir cuál es la verdadera marca de un ninja –al parecer la peli sora hablaba muy seriamente –Esos son mis mayores sueños.

Iruka-sensei y Lord Hokage se quedaron mirándola en silencio por unos minutos, llegando a la conclusión de que esa niña sería muy diferente a los demás ninjas. Sus sueños a seguir eran sin duda muy nobles y maduros cosa que muy rara vez se escuchaba decir, también porque al parecer ella poseía un carácter muy dulce y puro… algo que en los demás ninjas no se ve muy seguido.

–Muy bien entonces tienes 16 años, sabes tengo que admitir que tus metas ninjas son como un ejemplo a seguir, ahora dime una cosa ¿a que antiguo clan perteneces? –pregunto sin poder sacarse la duda.

–Bueno eso es un tanto complicado… digamos que yo pertenecía a un clan, solo que este ya no existe y estoy bien segura de que yo soy la única sobreviviente –su voz esta vez no se escuchaba feliz si no que se escuchaba melancólica –Pertenezco a clan Uchiha.

Los ojos de Lord Hokage se abrieron hasta más no poder, la verdad es que sonaba imposible que hubiese otro sobreviviente a la masacre de aquel clan extinto. Ella decía que pertenecía a ese clan, pero por otra razón no sabía si creerle o no ya que la ninja adolecente no tenía la apariencia de una Uchiha, es mas… era incluso muy diferente a un ninja Uchiha pero sobre todo por su carácter suave.

– ¿Per…? ¿Perteneces al clan Uchiha? –pregunto Lord Hokage sin poder creerlo.

–Así es yo pertenezco a ese clan, se que parece imposible ya que no se encontraron sobrevivientes… yo soy la única que sobrevivió –Iruka-sensei miro a Lord Hokage con el seño fruncido, al parecer ella aun no lo sabía – ¿Por qué se miran de esa manera? ¿Hay algo que yo deba saber?

–De hecho si hay algo que debes saber –dijo Iruka muy serio –Adiós Lord Hokage, hay algo que debo resolver –dijo Iruka mientras que se marchaba acompañado de la peli rosa.

Nadie sabía como reaccionaria la pequeña al enterarse de que hay otro Uchiha sobreviviente… pero lo más importante era adivinar cuál sería la reacción de cierto jovencito de cabello azabache.

* * *

No sabía con certeza lo que le estaba ocurriendo, actuaba muy extraño desde aquella mañana y no sabía como explicar aquello que sentía. Sentía como mariposas en su estomago, sentía su corazón oprimido, sentía como si algo o alguien conocido estuviera cerca de allí… tal vez solo sea una estupidez suya… o tal vez no.

– ¡Sasuke! ¡¿Puedes decirnos que rayos te pasa de una buena vez?! –pregunto Naruto impaciente.

– ¡Naruto no le grites a Sasuke!, ¡¿que no lo vez?! ¡No se encuentra bien! –dijo Sakura mientras golpeaba a Naruto.

– ¡Pues por eso pregunto Sakura! –dijo Naruto enojado por el golpe.

Kakashi-sensei estaba observando a Sasuke muy fijamente ya que no estaba seguro de que le ocurría, pero si estaba seguro de que esos nervios eran causados por un presentimiento sobre algo o alguien. El sabía perfectamente que Sasuke era un chico muy frio y calculador; dispuesto a cumplir sus planes de venganza a cualquier costo, pero ahora sus ojos no se veían para nada fríos si no que se veían muy cálidos por dentro.

–Naruto y Sakura, oí que por estos sitios hay ninjas enemigos moviéndose –dijo Kakashi mientras inventaba una mentira –Quiero que vallan y los venzan… ¡ahora!

– ¡Hai sensei! –ambos se fueron al interior del bosque.

–Bien ahora que Naruto y Sakura se fueron dime, ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre Sasuke? –pregunto mientras que se arrodillaba a la altura de su alumno.

Sasuke no dijo nada, y no es porque no quiera contestar si no que no estaba seguro de que le ocurría… o al menos no sabía como explicarse.

–Anda dime, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

–No sé que es lo que me ocurre, siento como si la presencia de alguien que yo conozco estuviera cerca… –dijo Sasuke más serio de lo normal –…alguien muy preciado para mí, aunque yo creo que es solo una estupidez mía.

–No estés tan seguro de eso –Sasuke miro a su sensei –Los presentimientos a veces nos avisan de que algo, ya sea bueno o malo va a pasar, tal vez esa presencia que es inportante para ti esté más cerca de lo que crees Sasuke.

Sasuke no dijo nada pues sabía perfectamente que su sensei tenía razón. La sabia que algo muy importante estaba por suceder, los fuertes latidos de su corazón se lo decían aunque no estaba muy seguro de que se trate esa presencia… tarde o temprano lo descubriría.

– ¡Kakashi-sensei! –esa era la vos de Iruka.

– ¿Qué te ocurre Iruka? –pregunto Kakashi preocupado.

– No te preocupes no es nada malo –dijo Iruka tranquilizándolo –Es solo que necesito que Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke se presenten en el patio de la escuela junto con los demás.

– ¿Por qué razón quieres reunir a todos Iruka? –pregunto Kakashi con un poco de curiosidad

–Porque abra una nueva alumna aspirante Chunin y quiero presentarla a todos–respondió Iruka mientras caminaba –Y créeme, todos se llevaran una gran sorpresa especialmente Sasuke –dijo Iruka en voz baja pero por suerte Kakashi pudo escucharlo.

Dicho esto fueron camino al patio.

* * *

Iruka-sensei le estaba ocultando cosas, cosas muy importantes y ella lo sabía. Algo muy raro le estaba ocurrido, su corazón latía con mucha fuerza y sus nervios estaban de punta pero no sabía cuál era la razón… tal vez solo era por su imaginación aunque no estaba muy segura. Iruka-sensei le dijo que esperara en el jardín a que los demás lleguen así se presentaría, ahora ya se habían reunido todos afuera y ella aun estaba escondida con su máscara puesta.

–Muy bien, quiero decirles la razón de por que los reuní a todos aquí –dijo Iruka llamando la atención de todos –Hoy se suma una nueva estudiante ninja a nosotros, quiero que la reciban bien y quiero que la hagan sentir bien.

A lo lejos se encontraban Naruto y Sasuke hablando eh imaginando quien sería la nueva ninja que se uniría a los exámenes.

– ¿Cómo crees que será ella Sasuke? ¿Crees que sea una chica bonita? –pregunto Naruto con ilusión.

–No lo sé Naruto, aun no la hemos visto –dijo Sasuke rodando sus ojos.

– ¡Naruto y Sasuke vengan aquí! –dijo Sakura tomando a ambos de la mano y llevándolos con los demás.

–Bueno, ¡ya puedes entrar! –Dijo Iruka mientras le daba paso a la nueva estudiante –Oye ya puedes sacarte la máscara y decirnos tu nombre y pasatiempos.

Ella solo asintió mientras que comenzaba a hablar en voz alta… pero sin quitarse la máscara. Sasuke se la quedo mirando muy fijamente, ese sentimiento de nerviosismo había vuelto a él y no sabía porque razón. Jamás se había sentido de esa manera y mucho menos por la presencia de una mujer.

–Bueno quiero decirles que mis mayores pasatiempos son: entrenar mucho de la mañana a la tarde y pintar cuadros muy hermosos. Otras cosas que me agradan son convivir con amigos y el trabajo en equipo, no me gustan las personas que matan por placer o por venganza y tampoco me gustan las personas que suelen subestimar a otras personas –dijo ella en un tono tímido –Poseo muchos jutsus como por ejemplo: el sharingan, mangekyo sharingan y mi jutsu mas importante es el jutsu bola de fuego…

Sasuke no lo podía creer, se suponía que solo los miembros del clan Uchiha poseían el sharingan… eso significaba que…

–Por ultimo quiero decir que… mi nombre es Yuna y soy sobreviviente a la masacre del clan Uchiha –dijo mientras que se quitaba la máscara dando a conocer su rostro.

Sasuke no lo podía creer ¡era imposible que estuviera viva!, el conocía perfectamente ese rostro tan bello y amigable… como no conocería el rostro de la niña que en el pasado había sido su mejor amiga.

Continuara…


	3. Reconociendo amigos y enemigos

Entre mi pasado, mi venganza y mi único amor.

**_ADVERTENCIA:_** Este fic contiene un poco de OC, personajes que me pertenecen.

**_Chapter 3: _**Reconociendo amigos y enemigos.

Sasuke aun estaba sin palabras, sin respirar… si saber que pensar en ese momento. Yuna fue una parte muy importante de él en su niñez, fue su mejor amiga casi como su hermana, pero se supone que debería estar muerta junto con los demás miembros de su clan y ahora se preguntaba… ¿Cómo logro sobrevivir todos estos años ella sola? Por ahora no tenía respuesta alguna.

Todos estaban tan asombrados por la chica nueva que no tardaron en acercarse a ella. Sasuke no sabía si huir de ese lugar o acercarse a ella… sería mejor acercarse a ella. Mientras que Naruto la miraba con ojos de enamorado; Sakura la miraba con una expresión de enojo y desafío. Yuna era una chica muy pero muy hermosa y sabia que podría conquistar a cualquier chico si ella quisiera, incluso podría ser capaz de quitarle a su Sasuke.

–Oye teme, esta chica es toda una belleza andante –dijo Naruto un poco sonrojado –No me molestaría para nada hacer un equipo con ella.

–Hay Naruto, es solo una chica como cualquiera –dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos –Para mí no tiene nada de especial, ¿verdad Sasuke? –Sasuke se encontraba en las nubes – ¡Sasuke respóndeme!

Sasuke aun se encontraba en shock intentando asimilar toda la situación, porque al parecer no era el único que sobrevivió a la masacre si no que ella también logro hacerlo.

– ¡SASUKEEEEEEEEE! –grito Sakura impaciente.

Sasuke salió de su shock gracias al grito –Oye Naruto, Sakura, vamos a presentarnos con la chica nueva.

–Que buena idea Sasuke, pero me parece que tenemos que hacer fila –Dijo Naruto observando la fila enorme que habia en frente de ellos.

–Hay por favor ni que esta ninja fuera tan especial –dijo Sakura serrando sus ojos con enojo.

–Oigan chicos, ¿por que no bamos afuera y cuando ellos terminen de presentarse nos presentamos nosotros? –pregunto Naruto mientras que salían.

–Buena idea –Sasuke también se retiro.

La verdad es que no sabría como enfrentarse a Yuna nuevamente. En su vida pasada ella siempre habia sido como un rayo de luz en sus días más negros, cada vez que se sentía decepcionado o frustrado ella siempre lograba alegrarlo con una de sus dulces sonrisas, o las veces en que ella lo consolaba con uno de sus cálidos abrazos y con su mirada que brillaba más que las estrellas mismas. Yuna siempre habia tenido una sonrisa y un abrazo especial para él, junto con sus palabras de apoyo que siempre fueron únicas.

* * *

Muchas personas se encontraban junto a ella en ese momento, la verdad es que a pesar de que era una persona sociable muchas veces se mostraba tímida cuando estaba rodeada de muchas personas. Un poco a lo lejos habia una chica de cabello rubio que la estaba mirando muy desafiantemente y no sabía porque razón, aunque en ese momento no podría fijarse en eso ya que tenía muchas personas a las cual conocer.

Un chico se acerco a ella con una mirada que denotaba mucha pereza. Tenía el cabello largo y negro atado, ojos marrones y dos orejas adornadas con unos pendientes, bien alto y guapo. Su vestimenta consistía en un malla ajustada a su cuerpo y encima de ella tenía una chaqueta con mangas media largas de color gris.

–Hola belleza, mi nombre es Shikamaru Nara tengo 17 años y es un placer conocer a una ninja tan pero tan hermosa –dijo este tomando su mano, esta acción izo que Yuna se sonrojara.

–El placer es mío Shikamaru, yo tengo 16 años y espero que seamos buenos amigos –dijo Yuna dándole una sonrisa.

Otro chico se acerco a ella con una mirada que denotaba mucha timidez. Tenía el pelo castaño y corto, marcas de remolino en las mejillas, y era mucho más gordo que la mayoría de otros ninjas. Llevaba pantalones cortos de color gris, una bufanda blanca, una camisa verde de manga corta sobre una camisa blanca mientras que sus piernas y antebrazos eran envueltos en vendas.

–Ho… hola… mi nombre es… Choji Akimichi y es un gusto… conocerla señorita –dijo este con la voz entrecortada mientras que le estiraba su mano.

–Hola Chōji, sabes no tienes que ser tan formal si quieres puedes llamarme Yuna –dijo ella estirándole su mano –Espero que de ahora en adelante me veas como a una amiga.

– jajjajaja ¿es enserio?, ¿Y quién quiere ser amigo de ese gordo tragón? ¡JAJAJAJAJ! –el comentario izo reír a todos allí menos a Chōji que en ese momento bajo la mirada un poco enojado.

Para Yuna eso fue el colmo, si había algo que ella jamás tolero era la discriminación hacia otras personas, y menos delante de sus narices.

– ¿¡Oye que te pasa!? ¿¡Porque lo molestas de esa forma!? ¡Debería darte vergüenza hablar así de las personas! –dijo Yuna a todo volumen, cosa que izo sorprender a todos allí –Por cierto, ¿tu quien eres? –pregunto esta cruzándose de brazos.

Esa chica era aquella peli rubia que la miraba arrogantemente. Sus ojos eran de color azul y su cabello largo y rubio, recogido en una cola de caballo con el flequillo cubriéndole el lado derecho de su cara. Llevaba una camisa corta sin mangas de color morado, una falda morada y otra falda negra debajo.

–Hola niña, yo soy Ino Yamanaka y te diré que no te metas conmigo si sabe solo que te conviene –dijo esta mostrando una mirada amenazadora.

– ¿Acaso me estas amenazando? Yo voy a dejarte algo bien en claro, si en verdad aprecias tu vida quisiera que dejes de ser molesta y que no me vuelvas a amenazar porque si no te mostrare que de un simple golpe puedo acabar contigo –dijo Yuna alejándose de Ino –Yo no soy cualquier ninja.

– ¡AHORA SI ME CANSASTE NIÑA!

Ino se lanzo contra ella tomando una de sus Shuriken, pero en ese momento Yuna salto de su lugar rápidamente y colocándose detrás de ella atrapo su cuello mientras que la amenazaba con uno de sus kunais. Ino estaba sorprendida por la rapidez de Yuna que en ese momento podría darse por ganadora.

–Te dije que no te metieras conmigo –dijo Yuna en tono de enojo –La próxima vez no tendré compasión de ti Yamanaka –dicho esto Yuna la dejo ir.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos y a la vez intrigados. Yuna tal vez podría mostrarse dulce y compasiva, pero cuando se trataba de defender a alguien usaba todo su carácter.

Otra chica que al parecer tenía una expresión muy dulce se acerco a ella. Tenía el cabello de color negro azulado hasta la mitad de la espalda con mechones que enmarcan su rostro. Su vestimenta consta de una chaqueta de color lavanda y blanco, además de una camisa de rejilla negra, unos pantalones azul marino y unas sandalias negras.

–Hola mi nombre es Hinata del clan Hyuga y tengo 16 años, quiero decirte que no te preocupes por Ino ella siempre es así de arrogante y mala con todos –dijo Hinata sonriéndole –Me gustaría que fuéramos buenas amigas.

–Me encantaría ser tu amiga Hinata y quiero decir que si Ino vuelve a meterse con alguien de ustedes se la vera conmigo –dijo ella mientras que tomaba una de sus manos –Puedes llamarme Yuna si quieres.

–Me encantaría –dijo Hinata mientras que se alejaba –oye por que no vas afuera, de seguro Sakura y Naruto quieran presentarse contigo.

–Yo no sabía que había mas chicos afuera, pero bueno, ¡NOS VEMOS LUEGO CHICOS! –dicho esto Yuna se fue.

* * *

Al parecer casi todos eran agradables en su nueva escuela, excepto Ino Yamanaka que desde el principio no le cayó para nada bien. Ahora tendría que ir a conocer a Naruto y a esa chica llamada Sakura de la que Hinata le hablo, lo único que rogaba es que no fuera una chica como Ino y Naruto de seguro era agradable. Un grupo de 3 chicos se encontraban sentados bajo un árbol y como no conocía a nadie más, supuso que se trataba de ellos. Decidió acercárseles para poder presentarse, pero por alguna razón se encontraba muy nerviosa.

–Ho… hola chicos yo soy la alumna nueva ¿y ustedes quiénes son? –pregunto Yuna demostrándose nerviosa.

Un chico que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se acerco a ella para saludarla. Tenía el cabello rubio alborotado, bigotes como de gato, y ojos azules como el mar. Llevaba unos pantalones naranja y una sudadera naranja y negra, con el abrigo de cuello negro y alto, así como espirales a los costados.

– ¡Hola preciosa!, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y me encantaría hacer grupo contigo –dijo este rascándose la cabeza.

–Tú eres aquel niño que en su interior contiene el espíritu del zorro de nueve colas, ¿verdad? –pregunto ella sin reacción alguna.

–Si soy yo, pero no te asuste no te are daño –dijo este temiendo que se asustara.

–No te preocupes, es un placer conocerte Naruto espero que nos llevemos muy bien –dijo ella saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla. Naruto se sonrojo incluso más que un tomate ante tal acción.

– ¡Bueno ya, dejémonos de tonterías!

Esta chica tenía un aspecto de amargada en su rostro. Tenía el cabello de color rosa, grandes ojos verdes y piel blanca. Llevaba un vestido rojo tipo kimono con aberturas en las piernas y sin mangas mientras que su banda estaba sobre su cabello.

–Hola Yuna, yo soy Sakura Haruno y quiero decirte que no me pareces la gran cosa –dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

– ¡Sakura deja de ser amargada! –Dijo Naruto un poco molesto –Lo siento Yuna es que ella siempre es así.

–No se preocupen ya me di cuenta –dijo ella torciendo sus ojos.

Sasuke se encontraba lejos en ese momento, la verdad es que en ese momento se sentía escaso de valor como para acercarse a ella… aun así sabía que no tenía opción alguna. Yuna no había cambiado nada a cuando era niña a excepción de su cabello que ahora habia crecido mucho, sus ojos seguían irradiando toda la pureza que habia en su interior mientras que su cuerpo estaba mucho más desarrollado y a pesar de ser una ninja con una gran fuerza no habia perdido para nada su inocencia.

–Hola chicos, ¿me dejarían hablar con la chica nueva a solas? –dijo Sasuke mientras que Yuna lo observaba con intriga.

–Esta bien teme, vámonos Sakura –dijo Naruto mientras la tomaba el brazo.

– ¡Estas loco Naruto, no los voy a dejar solo! –dijo Sakura enojada.

Sasuke le lanzo una mirada llena de enojo y reprocho –Déjanos solos Sakura –dijo este dándole la espalda. Sakura no tuvo más opción que irse con Naruto y dejarlos solos.

–Necesito hablar contigo seriamente, vámonos a otra parte más tranquila –Yuna acepto y sin decir más ambos se fueron.

* * *

Sasuke la había llevado cerca de una laguna que se encontraba en las afueras de Konoha. Yuna no sabía que pensar en ese momento, ¿acaso se habían conocido en alguna parte? La cara de ese chico s ele hacia muy conocida pero no sabía con seguridad a quien le recordaba. Por fin se detuvieron y el la miro muy fijamente.

–Discúlpame pero… ¿Qué hacemos aquí? –pregunto ella un poco nerviosa.

–Me sorprende que ya no me recuerdes sabes –dijo Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa triste –Porque yo si te recuerdo _mi flor de ciruelo _–dijo mientras que le acariciaba la mejilla.

Esa frase izo que Yuna se quedara congelada en su lugar. En todos sus años de vida solo hubo una persona que la llamo de esa forma y se suponía que ya estaba muerto… ¡era prácticamente imposible que estuviera vivo!

Muchos recuerdos se agolparon en su mente, pero uno de esos recuerdos era especial…

**_Flashback._**

_Todos se encontraban muy felices jugando en el patio de la escuela; a excepción de una pequeña peli rosada que lloraba desconsolada gracias a que unos chicos rudos la habían dejado toda golpeada y moreteada. En esa escuela todos la trataban muy mal, ella era una niña diferente a las demás. Siempre había sido muy inocente y buena con todos y era por eso que se aprovechaban de ella siempre, jamás le importo estar solo pero tenía que admitir que le gustaría tener al menos un amigo._

_–Snif… snif… buaaa… buaa –la pequeña tenía su cabeza oculta en su piernas._

_Por otro lado se encontraban muchos niños practicando sus técnicas de entrenamiento y entre ellos se encontraba un pequeño de cabello azabache negro azulado que practicaba sus jutsus mientras que los demás practicaban con armas. Antes de que pudiera lanzar su jutsu este niño escucho un sollozo que provenía del bosque, no quería alejarse de su grupo pero como bien dice el dicho ¡LA CURIOSIDAD MATO AL GATO! En este caso mato al Uchiha._

_– ¡Sasuke, ven aquí con nosotros! –dijo uno de los niños llamándolo._

– _Ahora no puedo chicos tengo algo que hacer –dijo Sasuke mientras entraba al bosque._

_Sasuke se fue siguiendo los sollozos por todo el bosque. No entendía porque, pero sentía como un nudo en su estomago cuando oía ese llanto desgarrador, siguió y siguió los ruidos hasta encontrarse con una pequeña y linda niña escondida debajo de un árbol. El conocía a esa niña, era una miembro de su clan pero jamás estaba con nadie a excepción de su hermanito Shio._

_–Ho… hola niña –saludo Sasuke sonriéndole._

_– ¡Vete no me golpees por favor! –dijo ella llorando más fuerte._

_– ¡Tranquila, no te are daño! –Dijo Sasuke sentándose a su lado – ¿Te encuentras bien?_

_– ¡NO, NO ESTOY BIEN! ¡YA ESTOY HARTA DE QUE TODO EL MUNDO ME MOLESTE! –dijo ella sacando su frustración._

_–Ah, y dime ¿Por qué te molestan? _

_–Porque soy diferente a ellos, ¡soy demasiado buena e ingenua, es por eso que todos se aprovechan de mí! ¡A mí me importa el bienestar de todos! ¿¡Pero a quien le importo yo!? ¡A NADIE LE IMPORTO POR QUE ESTOY SOLA! –dijo ella dejando de llorar por fin._

_Sasuke sintió como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, no sabía porque pero esa niña le daban ganas de llorar. _

_–Oye tranquila, si quieres yo puedo ser tu amigo –dijo Sasuke tomando su mano._

_–Creo que deberías alejarte de mí, si no todos empezaran a dañarte a ti también –dijo ella bajando su mirada._

_–Eso a mí no me importa, todos debemos tener por lo menos un amigo y creo que yo podría ser el tuyo._

_– ¿Hablas en serio? –pregunto ella ilusionada._

_–Por supuesto que si mi nombre es Sasuke –dijo el estrechando su mano._

_–Como apodo podría llamarte "Sasuk" que te parece –pregunto ella mientras que Sasuke asintió –Bueno mi nombre es Yuna._

_–Mmmmmh no encuentro ningún apodo para ti –dijo Sasuke pensando en un apodo –Oye dime, ¿Cuál es la flor que más te gusta?_

_–Me gustan mucho las flores de ciruelo –respondió ella intrigada – ¿Por qué preguntas?_

_–Así te llamare de ahora en adelante –dijo Sasuke fijándose la hora – ¡Dios mío ya tengo que irme! ¡Adiós mi flor de cerezo! –dijo Sasuke mientras que le dio un beso en la mejilla._

_Yuna quedo pasmada y feliz al mismo tiempo, estaba muy feliz de saber que por primera vez en su vida tendría por lo menos… un amigo de verdad._

**_Fin del flashback._**

Yuna no lo podría creer, ese cabello azabache, esas hermosas facciones, esa sonrisa pequeña… las concia perfectamente.

–Sa…sas… ke… ¿eres verdad tú?

Continuara…

**_Nota final:_**

**_Hola todos, como tarde mucho en actualizar acá les traje un capitulo más largo._**

**_¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!_**


	4. Grupos y exámenes Chunin

Entre mi pasado, mi venganza y mi único amor.

**_ADVERTENCIA:_** Este fic contiene un poco de OC, personajes que me pertenecen.

**_Chapter 4: _**Grupos y exámenes Chunin.

Yuna no lo podría creer, ese cabello azabache, esas hermosas facciones, esa sonrisa pequeña… las conocía perfectamente.

–Sa…saz… ke… ¿en verdad eres tú?

Sasuke solo asintió sin perder su pequeña sonrisa, mientras que observaba como Yuna se tensaba y bajaba su mirada. Su expresión era algo sombría asta parecía que quería llorar, sus brazos temblaban y sus ojos se volvieron más cristalinos de lo normal.

–No… no… pué…do… creer que… seas tu –dijo Yuna sintiendo como la respiración le fallaba, parecía que en cualquier momento se iva a desmayar.

–Si soy yo… -dijo Sasuke en forma seria pero cariñosa –…me has hecho mucha falta todos estos años Yuna –dijo finalmente tomando la mano de la kunoichi.

Yuna sintió como sus piernas temblaban y le hormigueaban, todo este tiempo habia pensado que Sasuke habia muerto junto con los demás miembros del clan Uchiha. Ahora no sabía que pensar ni que sentir es más, sentía una gran felicidad pero a la vez sentía muchas ganas de llorar ya que ella misma se habia prometido ya no volver a llorar… pero en ese momento no podía controlar sus emociones.

–Sasuke yo… yo… Snif, Snif –Yuna no pudo más y se tiro a los brazos de Sasuke – ¡BUAAAAA! ¡Buaa!, Snif… Snif –solo por esta vez se permitiría ser débil.

A Sasuke jamás le habia gustado que lo abrazaran, por ejemplo Sakura cada vez que intentaba abrazarlo el siempre gritaba o la detenía bruscamente. Esta vez el mismo estaba más que sorprendido al no haber reaccionado malamente. Habia algo en Yuna que lo hacia ablandarse, habia algo que hacia que la dureza de su corazón se ablandara… los abrazos de Yuna le proporcionaban una calidez que no habia sentido en años.

–No llores por favor, eres una ninja y los ninjas no lloran –dijo Sasuke mientras que acariciaba su rostro.

–No puedo evitarlo, ¡dios mío! ¿¡Como sobreviviste!? ¿¡Que haces aquí en Konoha!?, ¿¡te convertiste en ninja!? –Yuna no paraba de preguntar, era obio que se sentía nerviosa y sorprendida.

– ¡Yuna por dios, no puedo contestarte si te pones así, Jajaja…! –Sasuke se tapo la boca con las manos, hacia tantos años que no se reía y es porque jamás encontró razón para reírse.

– ¿Por que te tapas la boca? –pregunto Yuna un poco desconcertada.

–Por nada… bueno déjame contarte –dijo Sasuke empezando a contar –Sobreviví a la masacre pero sinceramente no puedo decirte como sobreviví, soy aspirante a Chunin aquí en Konoha además vivo aquí y si soy ninja nivel genin.

–Valla, ¿enserio vives aquí? –Sasuke asintió – ¡Es genial yo también viviré aquí desde ahora! ¡Podremos vernos todos los días SASUK! –dijo ella más que emocionada.

_"Sasuk"_ se sonrojo como un tomate, no estaba acostumbrado a que le pusieran apodos –Oye si tu quieres podrías quedarte en mi casa conmigo… solo si tu quieres.

– ¿Lo dices en serio? –Pregunto Yuna ilusionada mientras que el solo asintió – ¡Me encantaría! Solo espero que no sea un abuso.

–Claro que no es un abuso, me encantaría vivir contigo, me alegra saber que mi mejor amiga esta viva –dijo el caminando mientras la tomaba de la mano –Me alegra saber que mi flor de ciruelo no se marchito –dijo mientras que la miraba.

Yuna se sonrojo levemente, flor de ciruelo, así es como Sasuke la llamaba cuando eran niños. Yuna empezó a caminar mientras que en el camino el contaba todas las batallas que habia vivido desde que era niña. Sasuke la escuchaba atentamente mientras que se mostraba cada vez más interesado en conocer el poder de la kunoichi.

–Sabes Yuna, por lo que me has contado tu no pareces ni genin ni Chunin –dijo Sasuke sorprendido –Sabes pareciera que tu estas muy arriba del rango jounin.

–No lo sé, tal vez si pero no puedo pasar a ser jounin si primero no paso mi último examen Chunin –dijo ella recordando sus exámenes –En mi antigua escuela habia pasado las dos primeras pruebas, pero aun me falta la tercera prueba.

–Nosotros ya pasamos los dos primeros exámenes y fueron muy difíciles, pero tuvimos que pelear contra otros miembros de otros equipos para poder hacer la tercer prueba… el tercer examen lo aremos dentro de dos días así que supongo que tu tendrás que pelear contra alguien para poder pasar.

–Si lo sé, es que la verdad muchos sobrevivieron a los primeros exámenes así que tuvieron que hacer eliminatorias –dijo ella mientras que se cruzaba de brazos –Aun así nadie podrá vencerme.

–Puedo hacerte una pregunta –Yuna asintió – ¿Cómo despertaste tu Mangekyo Sharingan?

–Recuerdas que cuando era pequeña yo era muy débil, por más que entrenara siempre ir a la peor de todas las kunoichis pero desperté este poder cuando vi morir a mis padres –dijo Yuna con voz seria –Aunque yo jamás he usado este poder en batalla, sinceramente por que jamás lo necesite par a vencer a mis enemigos.

–Has cambiado mucho Yuna, puedo notarlo –dijo Sasuke observándola.

–Eh cambiado un poco mi apriecia y mi chacra a aumentado mucho, pero jamás deje de ser quien soy Sasuke, jamás deje que los malos recuerdos nublaran mi camino –dijo ella dándole una sonrisa –Ya estamos por llegar.

Dicho esto empezaron a saltar los arboles para poder llegar más rápido.

* * *

Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi estaban en el jardín de la escuela esperando a que Sasuke y la chica nueva llegaran. Kakashi tenía muchos deseos de saber quién era esa supuesta kunoichi, por lo que Iruka le dijo parecía que esa jovencita tenía demasiado poder oculto.

–Oigan chicos ustedes ya conocieron a la niña nueva, ¿Cómo es ella? –pregunto Kakashi mientras se sentaba debajo de un árbol.

– ¡Hay Kakashi-sensei ella es tan bonita, fuerte, hermosa y muy buena! –dijo Naruto con corazones en sus ojos.

Kakashi se quedo mirando a Naruto, definitivamente el portador de nueve colas no cambiaria jamás.

– ¡Sensei no le ahí caso a Naruto, para mí es como cualquier ninja, es completamente ordinaria! –dijo Sakura cursándose de brazos.

– ¡Sakura tu solo estas celosa porque Sasuke esta con ella ahora! –dijo Naruto cerrando sus ojos con fastidio.

– ¡CÁLLATE! –dijo Sakura dándole una paliza a Naruto.

–_"Lo único que espero es que esta ninja sea más madura que estos dos" _–rogo Kakashi para sus dentro.

Pasaron unos minutos y a lo lejos se podía ver que Sasuke llegaba junto con Yuna. Kakashi lo observo muy detenidamente, habia algo muy diferente en los ojos de Sasuke parecía que todo ese odio que llevaba en si se hubiera esfumado… al parecer esa ninja podía hacer que Sasuke se sienta feliz.

–Kakashi-sensei ya llegue, quiero presentarle a mi mejor amiga de la infancia.

– ¡¿QUEEEE?! –dijeron Sakura y Sasuke sin poder creerlo.

–Oye teme sinceramente no puedo creer que esta belleza haya sido tu mejor amiga, es mas asta dudo que hallas tenido amigos en tu infancia –dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca –Porque con tu carácter creo que nadie podría aguantarte.

– ¡Cállate tonto, claro que es mi amiga! ¡Y cuando era niño si tenía amigos, no eran imaginarios como tu cerebro! –dijo Sasuke ofendido.

– ¡Sasuke y Naruto dejen de pelea! ¡Por dios muestren algo de decoro y no más peleas! –Dijo Kakashi acercándose a la joven –Bueno Yuna dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Qué es lo que te gusta y lo que no?

–Mi nombre es Yuna Uchiha y tengo 16 años. Me gustan muchas cosas en particular, dos de ellas son el entrenamiento duro, el arte y la música, hay muy pocas cosas que me desagradan por ejemplo me desagrada toda persona que mate por placer… eso es lo que más odio –dijo Yuna muy seria.

_–"Esta niña tiene gustos muy buenos sin mencionar que es muy importante el hecho que le disguste esa clase de personas" _–pensó Kakashi observándola a los ojos –Y dime, ¿cuáles son tus sueños para el futuro?

–Sabe que, yo tengo un sueño que pronto se hará realidad. Quiero hacerme la kunoichi mas fuerte del mundo para poder proteger a aquellas personas que son débiles, en mi opinión el más fuerte debe proteger al débil incluso a costa de su vida.

– ¿Y que piensas acerca de aquellos ninjas que quieren volverse fuertes en beneficio propio?

–Creo que esos ninjas son despreciables, esa clase de ninja no les importa ni sus familias ni la gente que los rodea… eh conocido a muchos ninjas que han abandonado a sus familias y amigos tras las batallas, solo por la ambición de volverse más fuertes dejando a los más débiles y sinceramente eso es despreciable –dijo ella serrando sus ojos –Es muy malo que un ninja se deje hacer débil, pero lo peor que un ninja puede hacer es abandonar a un amigo o a un ser querido… ¡eso es algo que yo jamás aria!

Kakashi se quedo mirando el rostro de la ninja con mucho asombro. Yuna tenía mucha razón con lo que decia y Kakashi lo sabía, abandonar a la familia o a los amigos es lo peor que un ninja puede hacer. Hacia tanto tiempo que no veía a una kunoichi con esos pensamientos tan maduros.

–Bueno la verdad es que eres muy diferente a los demás Yuna –dijo Kakashi cambiando su tono cerio a uno más suave –Eres una chica muy madura y espero que sigas así. Hable con Iruka-sensei y desde ahora yo soy tu maestro, mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake.

– ¿¡Estará en nuestro equipo!? –pregunto Sakura molesta.

– ¡Siiii!, bienvenida Yuna –dijo Naruto muy feliz.

– ¡Perfecto sensei estaré con Sasuke! –dijo Yuna tomando la mano de Sasuke, cosa que al ninja no le molesto.

Sakura estaba más que enojada por la acción de la kunoichi, mientras que Naruto y Kakashi se alejaban de aquel lugar… no querían estar cerca cuando Sakura explotara y le gritara por tocar a su "Sasuke".

– ¡PERO QUE HACES BRUJA! ¡MANTENTE ALEJADA DE SASUKE! –dijo Sakura mientras que un aura negra la rodeaba.

–Oye no me grites, ¡QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES COMO PARA ALEJARME DE SASUKE! –dijo Yuna más que enojada.

–No es nadie es solo una compañera –dijo Sasuke lanzándole a Sakura una mirada asesina.

Sakura miro con odio a Yuna, nadie más que ella podía tocar a Sasuke y lo peor es que a este mismo no le molestaba que Yuna lo tocara pero si le molestaba cuando Sakura se acercaba a él. Sakura no podía más del coraje.

– ¡Bamos a pelear, te crees tan valiente entonces pelea!

Sakura corrió hacia ella para golpearla, pero al parecer Yuna detuvo su ataque le enterró su kunais en uno de sus hombros. Sakura se encontraba molesta y no porque ella logro atacarla, si no que no izo el menor esfuerzo para detener el ataque… Yuna era muy rápida.

–Quieres pelear bien, pero te advierto que eres tan débil que puedo atacarte y matarte en un segundo –dijo Yuna realizar una pose de manos.

–Sakura y Yuna ya vasta –dijo Kakashi molesto –Dejen de pelear ya parecen Naruto y Sasuke. Yuna quiero decirte que mañana tendrás que pelear para ver si puedes acceder a la tercera parte de los exámenes Chunin.

– ¿Y contra quien voy a pelear sensei?

–Bueno la verdad es que los estudiantes que no pasaron ya no pueden hacer la prueba y ya no hay candidatos… así que tendrás que pelear contra un miembro que ya paso y el único que se ofreció a pelear contigo fue… Gaara de la aldea escondida entre la arena.

Todos abrieron sus ojos hasta más no poder, nadie habia podido derrotarlo jamás ni siquiera rock lee pudo.

Ahora todos pensaban que Yuna no tenía oportunidad.

_Continuara…_


	5. Un poder mas allá de lo conocido

Entre mi pasado, mi venganza y mi único amor.

**_ADVERTENCIA:_** Este fic contiene un poco de OC, personajes que me pertenecen.

**_Chapter 3:_** Un gran poder mas allá de todo lo conocido.

Todos pensaban que Yuna no tendría oportunidad ya que nadie, ni siquiera Sasuke, tenía la fuerza suficiente para vencer a Gaara del desierto. Yuna no se veía para nada nerviosa es más, parecía que no tenía miedo alguno de enfrentarse al ninja de la arena.

Lo que más le sorprendía a Kakashi era la mirada que Yuna mostraba en ese momento, ese brillo en sus ojos denotaba tristeza y comprensión. Mientras tanto Sasuke estaba entrando en un ataque de nervios, no podía dejar que su "flor de ciruelo" se enfrentara a un oponente que ni él había podido derrotar ni siquiera con su Sharingan.

–Oigan chicos, ¿Por qué tienen esa cara de miedo? –Pregunto Yuna un poco intrigada –Saben creo que me están subestimando un poco, yo no creo que ese ninja del desierto sea tan fuerte.

– ¡Yuna no puedes pelear contra Gaara!, es tan poderoso que nadie nunca ha podido hacerle ni siquiera un rasguño; nadie jamás ha podido derrotarlo –dijo Sasuke muy preocupado.

–Entonces yo seré la primera Kunoichi en derrotarlo –dijo Yuna dándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Kakashi no dejaba de sorprenderse por el entusiasmo que mostraba esa niña, no tenía ni una pizca de nerviosismo en su interior.

–_"Se está confiando demasiado" _–pensó Kakashi para sí mismo –Yuna reconozco que tienes un enorme potencial, pero te estás confiando demasiado y ni siquiera conoces a u oponente. Yo creo que lo mejor sería que practiques tus movimientos y tus jutsus, pero tranquila yo te ayudare –Kakashi cambio su sonrisa a una expresión muy seria.

En un movimiento muy rápido Kakashi se paro detrás de Sasuke y lo amenazo acercando un kunai a su cuello. Sasuke estaba completamente inmóvil porque Kakashi lo atacaba desprevenido.

– ¿¡Pero qué rayos está haciendo sensei!? –pregunto Yuna asustada.

–Solo te diré una cosa; si no matas a Naruto ahora yo mismo matare a Sasuke. Tú elijes quien de los dos vivirá –dijo Kakashi en tono serio.

Yuna miro a Naruto y a Sasuke al mismo tiempo. Al parecer no tenía muchas opciones.

–Díganme una cosa, ¿acaso tengo que sacrificar a uno de ellos para que el otro viva? –pregunto ella de la misma forma que Kakashi.

–No voy a permitir que ninguno de ellos muera, toma mi vida a cambio si quieres, así podre salvarlos a ellos dos –dijo Yuna tirando su kunai al suelo.

–sabes se necesita mucho valor para decir tal cosa en frente de un enemigo, pero tengo una mejor idea tu pelearas contra mi –dijo Kakashi sonriendo ladinamente –Se vale hacer toda clase de técnicas y trucos, ¿estás lista?

–Yo nací lista –dijo Yuna poniéndose en guardia

–Bien, ¡AHORA! –Kakashi se movió muy rápidamente.

Kakashi la ataco por la espalda pensando que esta no había podido ver su movimiento.

–Debes aprender a cuidar tu espalda –dijo este en forma tranquila.

–Jajaja eso es lo que hice sensei –dijo Yuna sonriendo burlonamente.

Kakashi no entendía por qué la niña se reía. En un movimiento este mismo fue atacado por su espalda y también frontalmente.

–_"¿¡Pero cómo es posible que no haya visto su movimiento!?" _–pensó Kakashi sin poder mover su cuerpo.

– ¿¡Yuna como hiciste eso!? –preguntaron Naruto y Sasuke al mismo tiempo.

–Bueno se preguntaran como pude atacar sin que mi oponente se diera cuenta de mi movimiento; bien se los diré –fijo Yuna mientras desasía su jutsu –Use uno de mis jutsus más poderosos. MI JUTSU DE CLONES FANTASMAS MORTALES.

Kakashi abrió sus ojos hasta más no poder, esa técnica solo podrían perfeccionarla los shinobi más fuertes y poderosos del mundo. Ni siquiera él con su ojo Sharingan podría copiar esa técnica.

– ¿Es algo así como mi jutsu clones de sombra? –pregunto Naruto fascinado con esa nueva técnica.

–Si Naruto es algo parecido, mi jutsu clones fantasmas consiste en dejar al enemigo inmóvil sin que este se dé cuenta. Este jutsu lo que hace es crear muchas sombras fantasmas que toman posesión del cuerpo de tu oponente, pero no puede tomar posesión de su alma o su mente –dijo Yuna orgullosa de sí misma –Una vez que toma posesión de un cuerpo este no puede escapar y así es más fácil atacar.

– ¡Valla es una técnica aun mejor que mis clones de sombra! –Dijo Naruto muy asombrado – ¡Tienes que enseñármela Yuna!

–Claro pero un día con más calma te lo enseñare.

–Reconozco que eres muy buen, pero veamos si puedes con esto –Kakashi izo una posición de manos muy rápida – ¡ESTILO DE FUEGO: JUTSU BOLA DE FUEGO!

– ¡ESTILO DE AGUA: JUTSU MURO DE AGUA! –una enorme pared de agua protegió a Yuna del fuego.

–_"No puedes ser, deshizo mi ataque sin esfuerzo alguno" _–pensó Kakashi asombrado –Oye Yuna, dejemos el entrenamiento para después; ahora quiero que me muestres todas tus técnicas –dijo Kakashi sentándose en el suelo para observar mejor el espectáculo.

–Muy bien, ya le mostré mi jutsu de clones fantasmas y mi jutsu muro de agua… pero eso no es todo –Yuna izo una pose de manos casi indescriptible – ¡ESTILO DE AGUA: JUTSU DRAGON DE AGUA! –Apenas termino de mostrarle ese jutsu continuo con el otro – ¡ESTILO DE FUEGO: JUTSU BOLA DE FUEGO! –la gran bola de fuego salió despedida de ella.

–Yuna ya no me muestres mas porque si no tu chakra se agotara, solo dime el nombre de los jutsus que posees.

–Está bien sensei, poseo el jutsu bola de fuego, el jutsu bola de dragón nacendente, el jutsu de invisibilidad y muchos jutsus mas… pero hay uno especial que desarrollé entre muchos otros. Se lo demostrare –Yuna salto por el aire, dispuesta a hacer su jutsu – ¡ESTILO DE LUZ: JUTSU TRUENO DE LUZ MORTAL!

– ¿¡QUE!? –Esta vez Kakashi no pudo evitar gritar – ¿¡Puedes hacer ese jutsu!?

–Por supuesto que si sensei, ¿hay algo de malo con eso? –pregunto Yuna un poco asustada.

_–"Ese jutsu es tan poderoso que ningún ninja en el mundo ha podido hacerlo jamás, ni siquiera los mismos hokages han podido hacerlo. Es algo prácticamente imposible que una Kunoichi de su edad pueda hacer este jutsu… esta niña no es para nada normal"_ –pensó Kakashi sin salir de su shock.

–Sensei por favor respóndame.

–No… no te preocupes Yuna, no es nada malo que puedas hacer ese jutsu –dijo Kakashi intentando ocultar su nerviosismo –Dime una cosa, ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomo perfeccionar ese jutsu?

–Hummm déjeme pensar sensei –dijo Yuna intentando recordar –Me tomo… unos tres días completos.

Sasuke no podía salir de su shock, era la primera vez en años que sentía un miedo como eses. Ahora se daba cuenta de que el comparado con Yuna era muy débil, no es que él estuviera celoso ni nada, pero sea como sea debía conseguir ese poder… solo así podría tomar venganza.

Continuara…


	6. El sable de Clan Uchiha

Entre mi pasado, mi venganza y mi único amor.

**_ADVERTENCIA:_** Este fic puede contener OC, personajes que me pertenecen.

**_Chapter 6:_** Sentimientos de una ninja, el sable del clan Uchiha.

La noche anterior había sido agotadora para todos. Kakashi le había dado la noticia a Yuna de que su pelea contra Gaara se retrasaría gracias a una nueva misión que se les fue otorgada de último momento… pero lo que no les había dicho era que detrás de todo esto estaba Orochimaru. Era una misión de rango A extremadamente peligrosa así que no debían cometer ningún error. Kakashi intentaba adivinar el plan secreto que Orochimaru usaría para destruir Konoha y estaba muy seguro de que todo su plan tenía algo que ver con Sasuke y su marca de maldición. Por ahora no quería alterar ni a Naruto ni a Yuna así que por el momento mantendría el regreso de Orochimaru en secreto; aunque estaba completamente seguro de que Sakura y Sasuke ya estaban enterados de todo.

–Kakashi-sensei, ¿¡otra vez tarde!? –Naruto se veía muy molesto ya que cada mañana era el mismo cuento – ¿¡Acaso no le enseñaron el significado de la palabra puntualidad!?

–Lo siento chicos, pero me cuesta mucho levantarme –dijo Kakashi rascándose la nuca –Bueno cambiemos de tema. La misión de hoy es extremadamente peligrosa, quiero que trabajen bien en equipo y que no hagan tonterías ya que esto podría costarnos caro. ¿Entendiste Naruto? –pregunto Kakashi observando a Naruto.

– ¡Oiga!, ¿Por qué me lo pregunta? –Pregunto Naruto un poco ofendido – ¡Estoy listo para patear a todos mis enemigos!

–Sakura necesitaremos mucho de tus conocimientos durante esta misión, ¿entendido?

–Hai sensei –dijo Sakura sonriendo.

–Sasuke necesitaremos mucho de tu poder, tu iras conmigo a delante asegurándonos de no bajar la guardia.

–Claro así lo haré –dijo Sasuke sin importancia alguna.

–Yuna el poder de tu chakra y de tus técnicas es esencial para esta misión, espero que estés lista –dijo Kakashi mirándola fijamente.

– ¡Yo nací lista sensei! –dijo ella sonriendo retadoramente.

–Bien, quiero que se preparen y nos vemos aquí en la salida de Konoha en 5 minutos.

–Hai sensei.

Dicho esto todos fueron camino a sus casas.

* * *

**_Casa de Sasuke._**

Sasuke no estaba preparando nada, era claro que el no necesitaba ningún arma para derrotar a sus enemigos ya que con sus Sharingan y su fuerza podría acabarlos en un instante. Yuna no pensaba lo mismo, ella si se estaba preparando y muy bien… mejor prevenir que curar ese era su dicho.

– ¿Qué llevas en esa mochila? –pregunto Sasuke.

–Estoy empacando lo necesario, mis katanas, mis shurikens, pero especialmente mis kunais –dijo Yuna cerrando su mochila. Justo al serrar su mochila se había acordado de algo muy importante –Sasu hay algo que quiero darte, se supone que debía dártelo antes pero lo había olvidado así que… te tómalo.

En efecto parecía un regalo lo que Yuna le estaba dando, aunque estaba en una caja de madera tallada a mano muy bonita, cuando Sasuke la abrió no pudo dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

– ¿Y te gusta? –pregunto Yuna esperando su respuesta.

Lo que había dentro de la caja era un brillante y resistente sable, con un mango de oro y plata que tenia tallado el emblema del extinto clan Uchiha. Sasuke no podía articular palabras.

–Yo… no se… nos e que decir yo… –sin poder evitarlo una cálida sonrisa se formo en sus labios –Muchas gracias… en verdad te lo agradezco.

–No hay de que Sasu, ¿oye por qué no lees la nota que te deje allí? –dicho esto Yuna desapareció.

Había un papel rosado dentro de esa caja que al parecer estaba escrito con la hermosa caligrafía de Yuna. La carta decía así.

_"**Querido Sasu:** no me alcanzan las palabras para decirte lo mucho que te eh extrañado; lo mucho que he llorado al pensar que había perdido a mi mejor amigo… a mi único amigo. Durante años me eh preguntado solo una cosa, ¿acaso fue el destino lo que me llevo a ti aquel día de nuestra infancia y viceversa?; yo no lo sé… pero lo que si se es que agradezco tenerte de nuevo en mi vida… como dice el dicho "cuando dios cierra una puerta abre una ventana". En todo estos años jamás ocultaste quien eres, yo se que eres una persona con un gran corazón y muy honesto, eso es lo adoro de ti._

_Cada vez que te sientas triste o solo piensa en esto… ¡yo estoy a tu lado!_

_ATTM: te quiere Yuna Uchiha._

_PD: yo se que te gustan mucho los sables así que supe que este te gustaría, disfrútalo."_

Un enorme nudo se formo en la garganta de Sasuke; ¿una persona de gran corazón y honesto? ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!, él sabía perfectamente que era una farsa viviente, era malo y egoísta… al menos eso pensaba él. Su corazón estaba lleno de odio que nadie jamás podría desvanecer, no hasta cumplir su venganza.

–Yuna… no has cambiado nada sigues siendo la misma niña dulce e ingenua con la que me crie –dijo Sasuke formando una sonrisa irónica y de desprecio a sí mismo –Si supieras quien soy yo realmente me odiarías.

Aun que odiase admitirlo Yuna algún día descubriría el verdadero monstruo que el mismo era en su interior. Ella no merecía sufrir y mucho menos por él, si su hermano se daba cuenta de que Yuna seguía viva de seguro intentaría lastimarla con el solo afán de llegar a él… y eso era algo que no permitiría.

Sasuke tomo su nuevo sable y salió de su casa rumbo a la entrada de Konoha.

* * *

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto y Yuna ya estaban listos ahora solo debían esperar a su sensei… el que llega tarde otra vez. Naruto solo había empacado sus kunais y algo de comer mientras que Sakura llevaba solamente algo de comer y su peine para el cabello.

–Perdón por la tardanza chicos –dijo Kakashi mientras llegaba.

–Sensei usted dijo que nos encontraríamos aquí en cinco minutos y ya paso casi media hora –dijo Yuna en tono de reproche.

–Lo siento pero no me podía ir sin esto –Kakashi tenía un libro en la mano.

– ¿¡ES ENCERIO SENSEI PERVERTIDO!? ¡Todo por ese libro! –al parecer todos le gritaban a Kakashi.

– ¡Bueno ya!, hay que concentrarnos en nuestra misión –dijo Kakashi mas que listo – ¿Ustedes están listos?

– ¡Más que listos! –gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

– ¡Bien les demostraremos a los enemigos quienes somos! –dijo Kakashi emocionado.

– ¡SI YO SOY NARUTO UZUMAKI, EL HIPERACTIVO NINJA NUMERO UNO CABEZA HUECA! –grito Naruto mas que emocionado.

– ¡YO SOY SAKURA HARUNO, LA MENTE MAS BRILLANTE DE TODA KONOHA CHIA! –Sakura estaba lista.

– ¡YO SOY SASUKE UCHIHA, EL NINJA MAS PODEROSO DEL EQUIPO 7! –Sasuke no perdía su orgullo.

– ¡YO SOY YUNA UCHIHA, LA NINJA MAS HABILIDOSA Y CAPACITADA DE TODA KONOHA!

–Bien yo soy el sensei del mejor equipo que se ha visto en décadas –dijo Kakashi muy orgulloso – ¡vámonos!

El equipo 7 partió muy feliz y orgulloso… sin pensar que eso se terminaría muy rápidamente.

Continuara…


End file.
